


Some Things Never Change

by tebby (sharonsnatalia)



Category: NoPixel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonsnatalia/pseuds/tebby
Relationships: Humberto Antonio Donato Pecorino/Lana Valentine, past Lang Buddha/Humberto Antonia Donato Pecorino
Kudos: 1





	Some Things Never Change

It was a beautiful day in Los Santos, the sun shining high in the sky and not a cloud in sight. Even the grass seemed a little greener. All around the 

Don stood in one of the back rooms at the Rooster’s Rest. Around him stood his closest friends—Nino Chavez, a duck, and his jilted ex-lover, Lang Buddha. He wore a suit which he claimed was imported from Italy but he actually bought in central New Jersey (which does not exist) when he last visited his mom. 

“I’m nervous, boys.” He said, his thick accent obvious with every word. 

“It’ll be fine, Donny.” The duck said. “I was down bad when I got married, real nervous, but it turned out fine.” 

Before Lang could burst into tears at the thought of his once lover, the man he thought was his true lover, the man he adopted a bunch of 30 y/o nerds with, marrying another and before Nino could rant about marriage, Carmella walked into the room.

“We are ready for you boss.”

With that, Don walked out of the room and to the bar. He stood there, looking out at the guests assembled—the Bahama Mamas and a number of the men Lana tried to woo in the past on one side, and the Cleanbois, the nerds, and Donna, Don’s beloved mother, on the other. 

Only a few moments passed before Lana walked down the aisle, walked around the giant table that was in the middle of the Rooster’s Rest for some reason. Just as she reached Don, Lang stood up, his phone in hand.

“I got an email! There’s a laptop. Let’s go.”

With that, the Cleanbois ran, Don included. He turned back to Lana, “I’m sorry, babe. I’ll make it up to you in 24 months.”


End file.
